User blog:Jaydob04/Explaining my Numberblocks and how they work.
Here's something to explain. The Border Pattern My Numberblocks follow a pattern that can be understandable. I call it the "Border Pattern", which involves the block colour being the ones colour while the border colour is the number of tens the Numberblock has. Fat Numberblocks Yep, these guys. So, if you are wondering why 36 looks like 6, 33 looks like 3 (NOT 13, Yokai.), 28 looks like 7, etc, then I will tell you why. For example, the reason why Seventy looks like a big Seven is because he is Seven times 10. Also, Numbers like 46 and 34 look like Two because they are semiprimes that have Two as their factor. (46 = 2x23, 34 = 2x17). The Elevens The 11 times tables in my design look like their smaller counterparts. The most noticable are 11, 33, 55, 77 and 88. I just thought that Making the 11's look like their 1x table counterparts would be a lot easier to do than making completely different characters so people will know what the number is supposed to be. (55 being 11 Fives) The Fives They all wear gloves to show that they can divide by Five, not because they are cheap knockoffs. Punchcar63 did this with his Numberblocks, and so did I. The Squares This is gonna be tricky to deal with. *One is just One *Four is 2 twos. *Nine looks like Four because he is a square, and his he 3 threes. *My Sixteen looks like Four BECAUSE he is 4x4. Not just because he's a square. *Twenty-Five, Thirty-Six and Forty-Nine look like Four combined with Five, Six and Seven respectively because they are 5x5, 6x6 and 7x7 respectively. *Sixty-Four looks a lot like Four, and also Eight because he is an 8x8 square. *Eighty-One looks like Nine because he is 9x9. *Hundred looks like One, Four, Five, Ten and Twenty-Five as these numbers are his factors, he is 10x10 and he is a big hundred-block, not because he is a Fat 10. Thirty-Three 33 is by far the most toxic Numberblock I have ever made. *She has been compared to, out of all the numbers up to her, Thirteen. *I had to change her personalty to get Yokai to stop complaining, but it made things worse. *Just like all the other composites, she is likely to be called "fat". The Cyclopses (Ones) Almost all the primes up to 97 and a few composites fall into this category. They all resemble One. I did that to a handful of composites because I had no idea what to do with them at that point. How awfully they get humiliated Yep, literally ALL of my Numberblocks get harsly humiliated because they are either fat, clones and even worse of all, a Seven. WHY? All the humiliation is starting to make me feel like a loser. None of my Numberblocks, or rainbows, super-rectangles, superheroes, cyclopses, Five, Seven, squares or cubes are "cliches" in my book. Category:Blog posts